Chloe Frazer
'''Chloe Frazer '''acts as the deaurogonist and lead female of the first half of ''Uncharted 2: Among Theives (''until Elena was introduced in the second half). An Australian-born treasure hunter, constantly looking out for the next big thing. Chloe is not only known for her driving skills but also seductive tendencies, especially with male partners such as Harry Flynn and Nathan Drake. She is portrayed by Claudia Black. Weapon In ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, ''Chloe's signature weapon is a .45 Defender however hers is more unique as it has a flame painted near the barrel. She was also seen with an RPG when Nate had become overpowered by Lazarevic's soldiers, using the rocket launcher to destroy a truck. She later cast the weapon aside and it wasn't seen anywhere else during the game. In ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Decepticon, ''Chole trades up to a Desert-5. Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses Chloe is an extremely adept driver being described as the best in the business by Harry Flynn and Charlie Cutter. She is also quite intelligent, rivalling both Drake and Flynn's an example is when Nate translated a file by Marco Polo and realised that he was talking about the lost fleet, instantly. Chloe is quite good with guns and marksmanship, when Drake was overpowered by Draza during thier brawl on board the train and close to being choked to death, she was able to shoot him square in the head. Though it hasn't been shown, she is a skilled fighter. Chloe is quite a good actor as well. When meeting with Drake on the beach she was able to pretend the two had not and when she "ambushed" Drake and Victor Sullivan in Borneo she was able to pretend to be surprised when she encountered the two of them as well as the discovery of Marco Polo's map. Despite being an impressive fighter, Chloe can be outmatched at times. An example is when she and Elena were covering Drake and an injured Jeff from Lazarevic's soldiers and she was ambushed by a soldier who came close to killing her should Drake not have intervened. Another time is when she was overpowered by Harry Flynn after her true allegiances were revealed. Personality While Elena brings out the best of Nathan Drake, Chloe is the contingent of Drake's wild and bad side. Chloe is extremly adaptable and a strong-willed fighter, she as well cares for the partners she encounters however she has known to be more self-preserved and will look out her own best-interests should the situation demand for it. The perfect example is when Jeff was wounded and Nate tried to carry him though the war-torn streets of Nepal as to save him, Chloe pleaded to leave him behind as he would only hold them back. Despite this demenour she does care about and will protect the people she encounters. Chloe is very sexually forward as well, especially with attractive male partners. She has shown to be very seductive and knows what she wants and how to get it an example would be when meeting with Drake, she was obviously the aggressor of the relationship it can be assumed this is the same with Flynn. Chloe is also incredibly assertive, despite thier meeting going to a bad start with Drake as he was angry with her new founded partnership with Flynn she was able to both calm him down, clear him about her and Flynn's plan to locate the ships and split the take three ways then later have sex with him, all the while assuring Nate that Flynn was going to be "fine" after discovering the two have a "mostly professional" relationship. These are all factors of Chloe's "dominatrix" personality. Chloe possesses the same wit as Nathan Drake but is considerably more cynical. Despite her self-preservation she will definitely protect the people she cares about. When Elena was wounded by Flynn's suicide grenade and told Drake and herself to kill Lazarević by leaving her behind Chloe writ it off and helped carry her through Shambhala while Drake cleared the two of them a path. Another example is when Cutter was under the affect of a drug, causing him to behave violently towards Drake. While Sullivan was prepared to shoot him as he was about to strangle Nate to death Chloe was able to snap him out of his trance as well look after Charlie when he was injured. She also saw Drake's obsession with Iram pointlessly dangerous as it was risking all their lives. Category:Traitor Category:Adventurers Category:Defectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gunmen Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Soldiers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Tricksters Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes